SenGupta et al. disclose 2-(4-pent-3-yl)phenoxymethyl-5-arylamino-1,3,4-oxadiazoles in J. Indian Chem. Soc., 32, pp. 1084-5 (1975).
Dornow et al. disclose 2-alkyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-5-one derivatives in Chem. Ber., 82, pp. 121-3 (1949).
Hoggarth discloses 2-mercapto-5-phenyl-1,3,4-oxadiazole derivatives in J. Chem. Soc. 1952, pp. 4811-17.